The Night Stalkers
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: The townsfolk are facing an ancient undying evil for the night when vampires attacks the town to feed their blood thirst that South Park had faced about every supernatural threat from two different outbreaks of zombies down to Mecha Streisand. Can they survived the night of hiding and fight to stay alive like a game of cat and mouse with a group of very bloodthirsty vampires?
1. A Trail of Death

Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language, violence, blood and gore and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't own or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

**The Night Stalkers**

**Chapter 1: A Trail of Death**

One late sunny morning had settles over the small peaceful and quaint mountain town of South Park, cut to Stark Pond which the local police were that they've taped the area off while they were investigating a double homicide which the victims were completely mauled to death and drained of blood that Sgt. Harrison Louis Yates and his partner Det. Mitch Murphy Harris are the lead investigators on the case that the police had ordered South Park Elem. to be shut down for the day while they worked on the investigation without being bothered by those pesky kids at all.

"What kind of human does this, Sarge?" Det. Harris said while he was taking notes in his note pad while Yates stood there quietly and looking down at the sheet covered bodies.

"That I'm thinking about a psychopathic freak, Mitch?!" Yates replied to his partner's question that is when Farmer Carl Denkins came running up to the yellow crime tape which he was there to complaint to the cops that someone or something had attacked one of his cows once again. "Oh now what that he is bitching about this time, Mitch?" While Yates was standing there next to a tree which he was rubbing his forehead with his hand to wipe the sweat off that was building on his forehead at that moment.

"Sarge, don't worry about it which it is about his cows again I'm guessed?" Harris said while he was shrugging his shoulders at him.

"Sgt. Yates, that I'm need to speak with you about something important right now?!" Farmer Carl Denkins demands which he had an enough with getting the run around from the cops that he is about to go to complaint to the mayor at any moment.

"Oh, what is it now, Denkins, do you see that we are in the middle of a murder investigation right now?!" Yates said in a very annoyed tone voice as he looks angrily at the cattle rancher, and BarBrady who was at the station to oversee it and doing his paperwork as police chief right now.

"Well, that is it that I'm going down to see the mayor right now which I'm getting sick and tired getting the run around here by you guys?!" Denkins angrily muttered out loud as he walks away from the scene at that moment.

"Ugh….Son of Bitch that we're so screwed right now?!" Yates said while he was rolling his eyes when he had overheard Denkins' ranting as the angry farmer had made his way down to his truck.

A few Minutes later at South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office which Mayor McDaniels was in and seated at her desk doing her paperwork when BarBrady came walking in the room which he had pulled his cap off his head while he was walking toward her desk that she wasn't paying any attention to him at all as she was signing away with those paper that she looks very bored right now.

"Uh, Martha, do you wants to see me about something right now?!" BarBrady asked which he was looking very nervously that he is thinking that he was going to get yell at by her at any second.

"Yes, George that we need to go over stuff for that dreadful upcoming formal Police Officers ball to honor you idiots for one night in a week?!" McDaniels said which her voice was calm and collected as she looks at him that she know that he isn't happy about it at all.

"Ugh….Geez whiz that long boring and formal thing is coming up again already?" BarBrady replied along with a heavy sigh that he had held out which she just sat there rolling her eyes at him as he seated himself in one of the brown suede chairs that sits in front of her desk while he was looking at his cell phone. "But Yates and the others are on a double murder scene right now?!"

"George, it'll be at the Airport Hilton Hotel which we can sneaked up to a room for a while as always…Wait a minute, did you say there is a murder last night?!" McDaniels said in a very flirty that turned in complete shock tone voice which all sudden her intercom crackles to life at that moment that she had pushed the button to answer it. "Meh…..What they are rabbling about this time?"

"Umm… Excuse me, Mayor McDaniels that there is Farmer Carl Denkins is here to see you about something very urgent?!" Freddy's voice came from the speaker while the mayor just sat there and rolling her eyes at the intercom.

"Oh, what is about it now that I'm in the middle of a conversation with BarBrady right now, can it waits at all…Just send him in here now which I've a lot of things to do today?!" McDaniels spoke back into the speaker which she doesn't looks very pleased right now that is when Farmer Denkins came walking in there. "So, what is the problem now, Carl?"

"There you are BarBrady that I've been looking for you for a while that Yates had turned me down to help me out which my cows are being slaughtered once again." Carl Denkins said which BarBrady was standing next to her that they're just looking at him very funny.

"Well, Carl that I'm not on road patrol and investigations that much anymore which I'm currently doing my police chief duties right now?!" BarBrady answered while he was looking at McDaniels, who sat there very quietly and gently clasped her fingers together.

"So, what you want us to do about it which it could be a wild animal had made it into town to find food from the long harsh winter we just had, Carl that I'll let the animal control know about the problem?!" McDaniels added which she looked very annoyed as she stared at him.

"But mayor it is not animals at all which it was attacked by humans which on my cow's body was covered in human bite marks and drained of blood?" Denkins quickly replied which both McDaniels and BarBrady just stood there which their eyes widen with great shock to what they had just heard from him.

"Do not tell me that those darned pesky Nazi zombies are back again?" BarBrady said which he looking very scared and nervously that his face was pure white as a he had seen a ghost.

"No…. You damned idiot that zombies don't drink blood and leave the body behind that they chewed you up while you are alive?! McDaniels said in a very annoyed tone voice.

Xxx

Meanwhile at the same time, cut to Chef Jerome McElroy Memorial Park which all the kids were there playing, at the basketball court which the boys are playing a game against Craig and those guys when they had stopped for a moment.

"Hey, you guys do you know why that she don't have no school today at all?!" Kyle asked which the other boys had stopped in their tracks to look at him very funny.

"Dude, I've heard that something bad happened down at Stark Park last night which the cops are there and had taped the area off right now." Stan said while he was bouncing the ball on the pavement with his left hand.

"What?" Kyle replied while looking very stunned to what he has just heard from his best friend.

"Maybe you guys that we've gotten another deranged psychopath is running around town, or a monster had surfaces from the darkness again?!" Cartman added which all the boys just looks at him very funny for a quick second.

"Well, holy shit dude?!" Kenny mumbles loudly which he had pulls the strings of his parka's hood out tightly to hides his face right now.

"Man, that they are keeping this quiet right now?! Clyde said.

"Oh, come on, Sgt. Yates that we had seen just about anything is gruesome while living in this town for God's Sake?!" Craig said in a very sarcastic tone to himself.

"Oh, Okay then on your insight on South Park, Craig…." Cartman said which he looked rather very dumbfounded right now.

"Hey you guys can we go to the Sizzlers for lunch?!" Token said while he was looking at his stomach which it was growling for food.

"Oh, what the hell that I'm hungry too, Token?!" Cartman said which he was hungry too.

"Uh, Goddamnit, Cartman that you always think food up all time, you fat ass!" Kyle yelled at him at that moment.

"Oh, why do you goes fuck yourself then, you dirty damned Jew rat?!" Cartman angrily shots back while looking very menacing at Kyle, who was giving him the finger while Kenny was silently wondering why Cartman ever gets mad over food which he have to suffers having no food in the house because his parents' drinking problems that lucky enough that Mayor McDaniels quietly gives him thirty dollars for the day after she had left Tweek Bros for her double chocolate mocha fix earlier this morning which he can had something to eat and shares with his siblings later. In a flashback which Mayor McDaniels walks by him and quietly handles him a 20 and ten bills into the palm of his left gloved hand that he looks very shocked at her.

"This is our little secret, kid?!" McDaniels said in a little soft whispering voice before she heads for City Hall.

"You got it, Mayor McDaniels and thank you?!" Kenny joyous mumbles at her that he has finally seen the kind side of Mayor McDaniels for the first time that is when you can hear the other boys arguing with each other.

"Cartman, you're a fat rude asshole?!" Craig said which he looks rather annoyed with him.

"Well, Craig that I'm don't care about you think you damned fag?!" Cartman protested his opinion loud which Craig give him the finger. "Don't you give me the fucking finger you little bitch?!"

A few hours later… Cut to South Park Police Station inside BarBrady's office where Yates was briefing the mayor, Dawson and BarBrady about the developments of the town's latest murders. BarBrady was seated at his desk while Mayor McDaniels was seated next to Dawson while her aides were standing behind her black leather chair.

"So, gentlemen what do we have any leads on the latest case at all?!" McDaniels asked in a cool and tired tone voice while she sat back in her chair.

"Well, madam mayor that we know so far that the two victims were bitten multiple times and drained of blood?" Yates said while he was reading the notes from the folder that he was holding in his hand.

"Oh, just like Farmer Denkins' dead cow?!" McDaniels said while she was making the connection between the two crimes in her mind at that moment.

"Huh, what are you talking about mayor?" Yates said which he looks very confused at her who sat there very quietly.

"Denkins, had come to us earlier today while you fellas were at the crime scene which he was ranting about you not taking the case, Lou?!" BarBrady added which he knows that most of his men were at the crime scene earlier that day which he went out to the farm to see, and took his cap off and placed it on his desk.

"That I want you gentlemen and your men to be on a high alert right now in case whatever is killing people and the local animals shows up again?!" McDaniels said which she stands up from her chair and walks over to the window.

"Umm... Okie Dokie, mayor that we are on it?!" BarBrady said as he looks at her when she turned around to rolls her eyes at him.

"But madam mayor we don't have much resources to control the situation that we had used it and lost some of our officers during the Nazi zombie outbreak?!" Yates replied as he looks at her worried face right now.

"That I'm don't care about what you think, Yates that we could be facing another whirlpool of weird shit again that I'm still had no memories from the Nazi zombie outbreak at all?!" McDaniels said while she stands before them which she begins to paces nervously.

**To Be Continued**

_**Author's Note: That I'm was thinking about doing a vampire story for a very long time which it is going to be a parody of 30 Days of Night and a vampire movie from the 90's called Children of the Night which I'm going to think about the rest of the plot out.**_


	2. The Creepy Stranger

**Chapter 2: The Creepy Stranger**

Later on that very same night on the outskirts of town where a short dark-haired woman was cooking dinner for her husband right now which all sudden a stalk white figure who was clad in black came crashing through the glass that she looks stunned yet afraid which the fiend had rose up from the floor to grabs and pulls her out of the window with all of its superhuman strength to dragged her into the woods which her yelling had alerted her husband and a couple of neighbors came out to help which they have saw the drag marks and blood stain trail on the snow bank through the deep woods.

"Nicholas, Help me!" The woman screamed for her husband's help as she continues to be dragged into the deep dark lost forest at that moment.

"Nick, we need to alert the police now?!" The unknown partially balding and older townsman one said while he had stopped the husband from the forbidden lost forest which the husband had pushed the older gentleman away from him that he had his hunting rifle and flashlight with him to heads into the woods to finds his wife.

"Oh, screw off, Jack that the police here are fucking useless here which I'm going out in the woods to find my wife?!" Nicholas said in a panic before he had gone into the woods.

"You fucking jack ass to go into those woods alone in the middle of the night?!" Jerry, another older gentleman added while he was shaking his head for the man's stupidity while the other one had run back into his house to call the police at that moment. "Jack, call the damned police, before the jack ass gets really badly hurt, or much worse gets killed in those damned woods."

Cut at the same time at Skeeter's Bar where a shrubby looking and blood stained clothed gentleman who was standing there at the bar which he was scaring the locals almost to death that is because the bloodstains on his ragged looking clothes and crazy ranting about death is coming to their town that he had went around town to destroy everyone's vehicles and power generators which no none had escapes or call out for help?!"

"Hey! We don't take kindly to your kind around here?!" Skeeter said in a drunken tone voice while the other men holds him back to keeping him from striking him.

"What a fucking weirdo you guys?" Randy added while he and the other men were holding Skeeter back from keep him from going at the guy.

"No shit, Randy?!" Stuart said while he was looking at his friend.

"That son of bitch needs to get out of my bar, and let me go you assholes now!" Skeeter said while he was struggling to get free at that moment.

"Well, mister that you don't like my friends when they arrived in town which death is coming for your town?!" The shaggy long blond hair guy looks up from his shot of his whiskey that is sitting in front of him. That is when BarBrady and an unknown officer had arrived after getting a panic call from the bar which BarBrady and a few other officers remained in town to keep order while the other looks for that missing lady right now, plus he was playing the Flappy Bird game which it is annoying as hell when he had gotten the call which he was about to shoot the computer.

"Alright People, move along, there is nothing to see here?!" BarBrady said as he and the another officer walks up to the crazed guy which he had unclipped his taser gun holster for when that he had to use it. "Umm….Excuse me, sir you better walk out which you're scaring the locals to death right now."

"That I'm not going nowhere, officer which soon that your town's streets will be covered in blood that I'm promised that?" The creepy Stranger replied which he looking very vicious at the slightly overweight yet bumbling police chief which it had promoted him to punch him in the face that BarBrady had tackled him to the ground that is when the other officer had shot him with the taser gun which he had let a yelp out in pain before collapsing on to the floor.

"Well, buddy that you shouldn't hit a law enforcement officer which it had earned you a trip to the city jail?" BarBrady said while he was standing over the perp as the other cop had cuffed him, and he was wiping the blood from his left cheek with his right hand at that moment.

"BarBrady, are you okay which he got you good in the face?!" The Officer said when he saw the cut on BarBrady's face right now.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Steve?!" BarBrady said as they walks the suspect out which he was trying to get free while he was being put inside the squad car at that moment.

"Well, sir that I'm letting you know that Mayor McDaniels is back at that station which she wants to see you about something important right now?! Officer Foley said.

"Oh, camel poop, what you guys had done now?" BarBrady said which he looks scared when he heard her name that she is going to flip out when she seen the cut on his face that she is very protected of him in a very secret way to keep her true feelings for him hidden from the public which they are leaving for the station that in the shadows that there are a trio clad in black and their skin is stalk white standing there.

"_Soon the feast will begins?!"_ The male leader said in a weird language while he looks at his followers who were standing behind him up on the snow bank by the woods that their eyes ware glowing red like lava pits. Inside the squad car which BarBrady was sitting in the passenger seat which he was busy texting to Mayor McDaniels that the creep is continues to rant about death which he was annoying the hell out of both BarBrady and Officer Hoffman right now.

"Officers, death is coming which you can't do nothing about it to save your townsfolk?!" The Stanger said over and over which he was pissing Officer Hoffman off big time.

"Will shut the fuck up with the death is coming bull shit which you're a crazy ass fuck?!" Officer Hoffman ranted angrily which this pleases the creepy stranger who was wearing a big smile on his lips.

"Steve, we're almost at the station, so give up on him now?!" BarBrady added which they had reached the station that other officers were waiting for them to arrive on sight. "Well, I'll up in my office for the rest of the night, so, bye?!"

"Where the hell is he is going to right now?!" Officer Holmes asked which all of those officers just stood there looking very dumbfounded right now.

"That the boss is here right now?" Officer Wilson said while he was nodding at his fellow officers which one of them was making whip sounds as BarBrady walks away from view at that moment.

Xxxx

A Few minutes later… Inside BarBrady's office that is when BarBrady came walking in the room which he had spotted Mayor McDaniels was sitting at his desk looking very bored that she was doing remainder of her paperwork while she waiting for him to come back from the call from Skeeter's bar right now.

"Uh, Martha, do you wants to see me about something?!" BarBrady said as he closes the door behind him which she came around the corner of the desk that is when she had noticed the cut on his face that she had taken a look at it at that moment.

"George Walker BarBrady, let me take a look at that cut on your face…..Goddamnit?!" McDaniels said after had brought a tiny white lunchbox that was the first aid kit to patch him up. "What happened to you tonight that I may ask?!"

"Well, Martha that I'm was on a domestic disturbance call down at Skeeter's...Aww, that hurts?!" BarBrady said in pain while she was cleaning his cut out while he was sitting in his chair right now.

"You're a big baby for God's sake …But let me take a guess then which it is our normal local drunks again, George?!" McDaniels replied which she had putted a band aide on his cheek.

"No, it is not our normal drunks at all which it is a drifter who was covered with blood that we had him in custody right now?!" BarBrady added which the news that made her to raise her eyes that was filled with shock at him which she had walks out of the door to head down the stairs into the jail area. "That I will threaten him with the South Park death penalty to get him to talk, George?!"

"Martha, wait a minute that guy is a fucking insane creep?!" BarBrady said which he was following her downstairs at that moment.

Down in the jail which Mayor McDaniels was standing in front of the stranger's cell with BarBrady and the cops which she looks pissed at him right now that is when the freak had instantly sat up from his bed that he has a sinister smile on his face.

"Sir and your honor that he was continues to ranting about death is coming nonstop?!" Officer Foley said which both McDaniels and BarBrady just looks at him very funny for a quick second.

"Hey, asshole…. What do you mean that death is coming to my town?" McDaniels ask in a demanding tone voice which she wants answers from the freak now.

"Well, dude that you better answers her question which she means it?!" Officer Foley said.

"They hide and hunt in the darkness which soon you and all of your townsfolk will be dead that you can't do nothing about it at all?!" The stranger said in a mocking way and smile at them.

"That we need to call our squad back into town for their own safety to what is out there right now?" BarBrady said which he knows that his son is out there with the squad that he haven't told her about it at all.

"Call Yates and his men back here which we have a serious problem back in town right now which it is a direct order from me?!" McDaniels said which she and the cops had walks out of jail area that this is making her very nervous right now. "What a fucking freak that I've ever seen in my whole life?!"

"Yes, madam mayor that I'll make the call to Yates right now?!" Sgt. Moody, an overweight officer who is the desk sergeant and dispatch who went to the front desk to radio the squad back to town for an emergency and emergency caution.

At the same time…Out in the woods where Yates and his men had lost the trail of the blood stained drag marks in the snow which that is when his radio had crackled to life which Sgt. Moody had ordered everyone back to the station right now.

"So, what is the big deal that we need to get back into town right now which we are hot on the trail for the missing woman, Bill?" Yates said which he looks very pissed while he was on the radio and Mitch Harris was standing by his side. "Who the hell had issued the order anyway?"

"It is me…You fucking dumb ass idiot that we've a major problem is developing in town right now?!" McDaniels screamed into the microphone for how dare he to question her order right now that is when the power was cut to the town which every homes and businesses had lost power within town, thanks to those beings who uses their claws to destroy the main power substation at that moment. "Goddamnit…. Now what will happened next?"

"Death is here, and you all will be dead soon in a terrible way?! The Creepy stranger screams out loud which his voice had filled the building.

"Hello….men, we are heading back to town which something had just happened in town which we've lost our contact with the station?" Yates said after he had lost contact with the station when the power had went out in the town below which they had decided to head back into town in crisis mode right now.

Umm.. Sarge, you needs to take a look at this that the lights of town are completely out?!" Mitch Harris said which he had looked out over the town below which it was dark down there when he was standing on the snowcapped hill.

"UGH...Son of bitch that we need to get back to town now!" Yates said while he too looks down at the dark scene.

Back in town which everyone had gathered at the community center which they're scared out of their minds right now which the mayor is doing her best to calm them down.

"Alright people that we need everyone to calm down which it is not the end of the world which it is just a power outrage that I've my best workers to fix the problem that soon you'll be at home and back in bed." McDaniels said which she had rose her voice to speak over the scared townsfolk.

Outside of town, at the main power substation which a couple city workers were working on the damaged area which it is very bad which a sudden they had saw the figures comes racing at them that they had jumped on them and begins to feed on them just a pride of lioness after they had took their meal down with force that a massive puddle of blood was oozing down the hill which the victims can see their fangs and their mouths was covered with blood that they're screaming for help right now that will go unanswered.

**To Be Continued **


	3. The Attack Begins

**Chapter 3: The Attack Begins**

A half hour later….. Which the half of the townsfolk had gone home to go to sit in the dark, because due from their impatience that will cost their lives while the others stays at the community center for the night that they are quite afraid of becoming the latest victims of a psychopath that is running around town right now that both McDaniels and BarBrady had went out to find those missing city workers who they had lost contact with that he had handled her a police issued flashlight which he has his pistol drawn that is when they had come across the vampires were feasting on the workers like lionesses which they had sensed them by the smell of their blood which the wind had given them away which they rose from their knees and sniffs the air that they had caught their scent at that moment .

"Oh, fuck, George that we need to get out of here now?!" McDaniels said in a panic which she and him had run back very fast to the squad car that she was driving the car very fast that one of the fiends had jump on the roof the car which he begins to break through the roof to get at them, but BarBrady had begins to shoot through the roof to protect her and him which it had fallen off the car which it had let a yelp in pain out as they had driven away from the scene very fast. "What the hell is that, George that this becoming just like that Nazi zombie outbreak all over again?!"

"When does zombies gets scared of the light?" BarBrady asked which he looks very confused as he looks at her while she was driving back to the community center.

"George, that this means that South Park has turned into all you can eat buffet for vampires?!" McDaniels said which she has a very scared on her face while they had arrived at the center.

"Do you means vampires like Dracula, Martha….And secondary madam that you've a quite driving skills that a local police officer has?!" BarBrady said in shock before he changes the subject on her which she had given him a dirty look that they ran into the community center which they had pulled a metal gate down to concealed a large crowd of familiar faces was standing there while they are recovering from their close call with death that the vampires had begun their attack on the town right now.

"Duh, what you do think you idiot which those bastards out there is going around the town killing our citizens, let forget about my driving skills which we have a big problem to deal with right now?!" McDaniels said in a very annoyed tone while she was panting very hard and laying up against the wall which both Yates and Officer McDaniels came running to their side.

"The horror….The horror….The horror!" BarBrady chants loudly over and over which that is when she had regained her focus and nudged him in the stomach with her elbow at that moment. "AWW!"

"Madam Mayor and sir, what did you see out there while you're out there?!" Yates said while he was looking at Mitch and a few uniformed officers were standing at his side that is when both McDaniels and BarBrady had regained their focus which they were in shock to what they had seen a few minutes ago.

"Harrison, you should see the horror that we had just saw that I'm wanted everyone inside the gym for their own safety for the rest of the night now?!" McDaniels said while she looks very afraid and helpless right now when she was rise up from the floor.

"Mayor, or BarBrady, what the hell is going on right now?!" Yates questioned them which he looks very confused right now.

"Jesus, Harrison that we are under attack by fucking vampires right now?!" McDaniels said as she walks into the gym which she had stopped in her tracks to look at him at that moment.

"But mayor what about the townsfolk who had left the center for home?!" Yates replied which the mayor begins to nervously paces back and forth right now.

"Well, Yates that they're on their own for the night, and they had possibly signed their own death sentence right now?!" Jimbo said which his comment that made the mayor cringles with disgust and fear.

"You got to be fucking kidding me right now, Kern?!" Yates protested against his comment which this made BarBrady had raise his brow at the argument.

"Will you two shut the fuck up now!?" McDaniels screamed out in her annoyance that she was gritting her teeth and has her hands clenched at her sides which they both had shut up right now. "Jesus Christ….That we aren't going anywhere at all until dawn which I've seen those fiends in action, and what they've done to their victims like ravaging beasts they are a few minutes ago?!"

"I think the mayor's idea is better?!" Randy butts into the heated conversation at that moment.

Over at the bedding area which the boys had overheard their whole conversation that the mayor has her hands going everywhere right now that Cartman was bitching that he was struck with these losers for the night from hell.

"Ugh….. Gawddamnit that I'm struck with you fucking losers for the night, thanks to that fucking bitch, McDaniels?!" Cartman angrily cries his protest out loud while the other boys just rolls their eyes at him and his rant right now.

"You guys that I'm not looking toward to spend the night with fat ass tonight?!" Kyle said while he was rolling his eyes at Stan for a second that Stan had shrugged his shoulders at him.

"So you guys, do you know how to destroy vampires?!" Kenny mumbles which he know that they have to save the town, because the adults 'stupidity and panicky ways always get in the way all time.

"Well, from movies that includes holy water, crosses, arrows, sliver, stakes, beheading and the fucking sunlight?!" Kyle said which he was remembering all the vampires movies that he had seen.

"What the hell are you guys talking about now?!" Cartman said as he casually walks up to them and eating a bag of cheesy poofs at that moment.

"Nothing, fat ass?!" Kyle replied while he glares menacing at Cartman which they can't fight to save the town right now, because they have no weapons on them.

"Oh, hamburgers that I'm really scared right now, fellas!" Butters said which he had putted his arms around Cartman, who has a very annoyed look had formed on his face.

"Get the fuck off me now, Butters!" Cartman roars which Butters had back away from him which the other boys were laughing their asses off at him. "Oh, fuck you guys!" that is when he had decided to walks away from them that Kyle was still laughing away.

Xxx

Outside in the town square on the streets of South Park were covered in blood and bodies, where the pack of the vampires had gathered around their leader which they are waiting for orders, after getting done on feeding on those townsfolk who had went home from the community center that he know there are more townsfolk are around there somewhere that they've gone into hiding.

"_We should had came here to feed a very long time ago which most of the local populace are very gullible here… But I'm know that there are more of them are hiding somewhere in this town, search all of the buildings now!?" _ The Tall dark robed leader said in a strange guttered language to his blood covered demonic like flock who were standing before him which they hunger for more blood and scream out like a bunch of banshees that is when the group have separated in different directions to search out through the town for more victims to feed on.

Back inside the community center in the darkened gym area which the only lights are the Led light lanterns and flashlights that some of them had gone to sleep that unaware of what is going on outside of the building right now. Up on the stage where McDaniels was sitting there on the edge which her little Goth nephew, Pete was sleeping at her side that is when BarBrady had seated himself next to her which he knows that she is a very complete nervous wreck that she is almost in tears right now.

"God, I've thought that the worst of things had passed us once again which I was hoping for some peace, after that Nazi zombie outbreak had happened that we had just rebuilt and had gone back to our lives now this, George?!" McDaniels said in a low whisper which she had rest her head on his left broad shoulder that he putted his arms around her to try to comfort her at that moment.

"Martha, we are strong that we had lived through almost everything horrible that came our way which we all will make through this whole thing too which we are South Park?!" BarBrady said for once that he was making sense and not being a complete idiot that he is widely known for over the years which the mayor just looks at him very funny right now.

"Oh, my God….. It is a miracle that George BarBrady being a competent officer of the law for once?!" McDaniels said which she was impressed with his showing of the competency that he is slowly building after he became the police chief and the expansion of the police force that is when Johnson came walking up to them which he has a blueprint map of South Park which we are planning to escape to the underground command center bunker in the tunnels that run underneath the town.

"Ummm…. Excuse me, mayor and BarBrady that I've found the blueprint of the tunnels under the town that you've asked for?!" Johnson said which he has handles her the print in case of shit hits the fan.

"Why thank you my dear friend?!" McDaniels said which she smiles at her longtime friend and most trusted advisor at that moment.

"Hey, there is an entrance to the tunnels in the boiler room of the community center you guys?!" McDaniels said while she was looking at the map while the townsfolk had gathered around her.

"So, is a better to hide out in a building that could be raided very soon?!" Randy said while he was looking very cautiously at the mayor which she was rolling her eyes at him.

"Oh, you guys that I'm going to break your bubble that son of bitches are getting closer to our hiding place?!" Yates said when he came running in with his whole squad.

"Oh, alright, people that we are going underground now?!" McDaniels screams out in panic to alert everybody to get out which everyone had grabbed their own kids and flees down to the boiler room. That she had entered some codes and her ID card in which a heavy steel enforced door had open up that they had gone down to the command center that have multi bunks, a massive kitchen, weapons room and a full working command center for when in case of major emergencies befallen on South Park that happens nonstop.

"So, how the hell that we are going to destroy these monsters, madam mayor?" Linda Stotch asked which she was seated to Mackey and Mrs. Testaburger.

"well, ladies and gentlemen…According to the old folklore of the vampire legends that vampires can be destroy by a stake through the heart, holy things, garlic, sliver, sunlight and beheadings, mmmkay?!" Mackey said while he was reading a book which they've lost the internet connection earlier along with the power.

"That we had turned our pool sticks into stakes and crosses to protect ourselves and the townsfolk from these fiends, Mackey?!" Yates said which he looks very annoyed at that moment.

"Jesus Christ that I've listen to an argument on how to stop a pack of blood thirsty vampires right now?!" McDaniels said which she had rose up from her chair that she looks very pissed which she had walks away to heads to her quarters right now.

"I'll go to get her back here right now?!" BarBrady said which he had followed her out of the room that she had collapsed on to a queen sized bed which Pete had gone back to sleep on the bed too.

"Aunt Mary, are you okay right now?!" Pete asked while he was flicking his long fringe out of her eyes which he has puts his hand on her left shoulder that is when she looks up at him.

"Peter that I'm only having a very hard day with my mayoral duties which I'm going to take a little nap to clear my mind right now." McDaniels said which she looks up from her pillow.

"Oh, come on, Aunt Mary that you needs to be strong for the citizens of South Park... Please, don't need feels defeated within yourself right now which I don't like it at all when you're down at all?!"

"Peter Louis McDaniels that I've thought you hate everything ?!" McDaniels said which she looks very confused at him for a moment.

"Well, I'm do hate everything, but I love you, Aunt Mary?!" Pete replied which she is the only thing that he loves in the world.

_To Be Continued _


	4. The Return of Douchebag

**Chapter 4: The Return of Douchebag**

A few hours later….. That the vicious looking vampires had manages to breaks into the community center gym but they looks very annoyed that their still living food is missing from sight right now. Plus there is some of the townsfolk who were attacked by the vampire that had been turned into vampires themselves which it is becoming like the Nazi zombies outbreak all over again. But this time that the infection had spends from person to person within hours instead of days after being bitten.

"_These survivors of this town are more clever than I've thought to survive the night and hiding from us?!" _ The leader said while the others are getting very restless which they are carving for more fresh blood to reanimates their undead tissue to get them going fully once again like walking meat puppets they are that one of them begins to shrieks out loud for hunger ._"Be patience and stealth like a hunter of the night, my fledglings that you all feed very soon I'm promised which we have all the patience in the world?!"_

Down in the underground command center inside the briefing room which Mayor McDaniels and the top city officials were sitting at the large circular table that the mayor got up from her seat and begins to pace back and forth to try calm her nerves down that she has her left hand resting on her temple to relieves the headache that she's getting right now.

"God, this is no good at all?!" McDaniels said in a very defeated tone voice as she continues to paces that is when Yates begins to speak which she has stopped in her tracks to look at him at that moment.

"Madam Mayor, we've a few hours left before dawn comes?!" Yates said that he was sitting next to BarBrady and Dawson which the mayor just let a heavy sigh out.

"Really? No Shit, Sherlock that I know that we've 8 hours left before dawn for Christ's sake?!" McDaniels said while she had slammed her fist down on the table which she was standing over her spot. That is when they has notices all of the kids were dressed in their Stick of Truth attire which they are going to fight and kill the vampires that is this time that they'd made real weapons to fight the fiends off.

"Whoa….Whoa….. Whoa, where are you kids are heading to right now?!" Randy said which he had quickly jumps up from his chair at that moment.

"Dad, we are going to kill those damned vampires, and save the town just like we did with those Nazi Zombies!" Stan said which he was wearing his warrior costume and wearing his sword at his side.

"Well, you guys that once again that we need the help from the greatest warrior who had fought on the streets of South Park and in the kingdom of Zaron?!" The Grand wizard King Cartman said which all of the kids looks very shocked at that moment. That the adults just stood there very quietly and looking very dumbfounded right now.

"Dude, do you mean King Douchebag?!" The Elf King Kyle said which he looks very anxious at his friends who were standing there very quietly.

"The new kid?!" Randy said which he looks at McDaniels, Yates and BarBrady for a second.

"Yeah, dad that we are talking about the new kid right now?!" Stan replied while he was rolling his eyes at his own father right now.

"Yeah, that is right Mr. Marsh that he is a level 15 in the fighter class you guys with a nature gift of fart magic which he is the one who defeated Nazi zombie Princess Kenny by farting on his balls, and cured everyone from the Nazi infection, plus saved the town and world too!" Cartman added while he was thinking back to the zombie crisis which Princess Kenny looks very embarrassed and offended right now.

"That Princess Kenny was majorly p-m-sing big time during that time, fellas!?" Butters said which Mayor McDaniels just stood there looking horrified to what she had just heard from those kids' mouths.

"That kid should receive an honorary detective award for his bravery and boldness during the Nazi zombie outbreak which I'm wished that I've men on the force like him?!" Yates added while the mayor just stood there and rolling her eyes at his comment.

"Harrison, I'll considers it after we get out of this current situation that we are in right now?!" McDaniels said in a very annoyed tone voice which she was texting on her phone which she had sent a text to BarBrady's phone and a couple other people. "But we need figure out why these blood drinkers doing here in the first place, Goddamnit?!"

"Morgan Freeman, what you are doing here, and how the hell you got in here without the code?!" BarBrady asked which all of the adults looked very shocked when they saw Morgan Freeman in front of them right now.

"The vampires are here for a monthly feast while they move from one town to another to feed their unstable blood thirst like locust which they are driven to kill, and destroyed the evidence of the slaughter from the human's eyes to keep their existence as a secret, or turns their victims into vampires themselves which their leader is building a vampire army to destroy humanity and ushers in the rule of the vampires in the world?!" Morgan Freeman said.

"Oh, dear?!" Linda Stotch said which her voice is filled with shock.

"Umm…. Excuse me, Mr. Freeman when something weird or confusing needs to explained to make sense?! Skeeter asked which anyone just look at Morgan Freeman.

"Well, when every time that I'm show up and explains something, I earned a freckle?!" Morgan Freeman replied which a tiny gold light had appeared on his left side of his face which a freckle magically appeared and he had disappeared at that moment.

"Hey, where the hell he gone to?!" Yates said which everyone looks around the room.

"So, Butters, where the hell is Douchebag right now?!" Cartman cries out in protest.

"Well, fellas that he is in the weapons room practicing his karate skills right now?" Butters the Merciful said while he was wringing his hands together which Butters is still friends with Dovakhiin after the events of the Nazi Zombie outbreak had happened.

"When the hell that little fucking butt licker had started karate, Butters?!" Cartman said while he was marching out of the crowded hallway which the other kids follows.

"Well, Eric that he is a black belt that he had told me?!" Butters said which he follows Cartman closely behind.

Inside the weapon/training room where a messy and long dark chocolate hair that it looks like black little boy with glasses and milky white skin named Dovakhiin was there which he was punching a big dark-colored punching bag very hard that is when he had stopped in his tracks which he had notices his allies are standing there in the doorway very quietly.

"Hey there, buddy that once again that all the kingdoms in Zaron is being called up to the arms again which the lands of Zaron is in great danger once again that is this time that the threat is vampires?!" Butters said while Dovakhiin Clancy Hughes was putting his vast colorful armor and helmet that are made up of a large coffee can on which he was getting for battle that he had bar darts bag on his belt had given by Skeeter for a reward of cleaning his cellar out of rats, Mongolian Bow and arrow, and a large heavy metal sword that he had put his camo paint on his face along with his evil Cartman goatee on too.

"So, Douchebag, are you joining the crusade against the vampires?!" Cartman said which he knows that he still uses the word douchebag for him to get him pissed that he had lives in this town for almost three months that everyone now know his real name.

"Goddamnit, Cartman, my name is Dovakhiin, not Douchebag you fat asshole?!" Dovakhiin said which he looks at him whose has grinned bitterly at him which he had punched him in the stomach hard. "That I'll join the cause once again which I've seen worse in my old town Saginaw, Michigan?!"

"AWW…You fucking asshole that fucking hurts you fucking asshole!" Cartman said which he rubs his stomach to relieves the pain that built up in his stomach.

"Man, this fucking great that someone has finally step up to confront you fat ass and your asshole ways at last?!" Kyle said with a big smile had formed on his lips. "Which each passing day that we hangs out with Dovakhiin is making me to like him more?!"

"Hey, you guys that you should take a look at Dovakhiin's full name which Dovakhiin means Dragon born, Clancy means warrior in Gaelic, and Hughes means fire in Gaelic?!" Token said which he was reading a book of names meanings.

"The Dragon born Warrior of the fire?" Stan said which he had raise his brushy jet black brow when he had just heard from Token.

"What the fuck is Gaelic is anyway, Token?" Cartman asked which he looks very confused at him.

"The old ancient tongue from Scotland, Ireland and Wales, you dumb fat fuck?!" Pete said while he was flicking his long fringe outta of his eyes. "Duh, McDaniels is an Irish, or Scottish surname which I'm know Gaelic very well, fucktard?!"

Xxxx

Back inside the command center briefing room where a very nervous looking Mayor McDaniels was quietly pacing back and forth in front of a very concerned looking city officials which some of them are worried about their kids are going on a clearly seen suicide mission right now that the mayor had seen her nephew Pete was joining the fight with his friends and fellow classmates to destroys the vampire threat and save the town once again which the thought of fear and losing her loved one once again that she cries like that for her brother who passed away down to Ted is making her sick to her stomach which the thought of it is playing within her mind right now.

"Randy, are we going to do right now which our kids are going out and possibly gets killed right now?!" Gerald said which his voice sounds very anxious and concerned for the kids' safety.

"Well, Gerald that I don't know for Christ's sake?" Randy said in a panic which he begins to shakes Gerald violently that the mayor had begins to tearing up as she remained seated in the chair which you can see her eyeliner running down her face which she looks very helpless in this whole situation had caused for her and her citizens once again .

"My poor Butters?!" Linda Stotch whispered to herself which she looks very broken right now.

"Ummm… Excuse me that we've some of our children are going out there and possible gets killed that we need to protect right now?!" Deborah Testaburger said which she had jumps out of her chair that is when Mayor McDaniels had deiced to save her nephew and those brats from certain death that she's planning to talk them out of that crazy plan at that moment.

"Hey, where are you going to, madam mayor?!" Yates asked which he looks over and saw Mayor McDaniels was walking out of the room to heads for the kids' bunk area.

"To talk to those crazy ass kids who has a death wish, Harrison?!" McDaniels said while she wipes the tears marks from her cheeks when she had turned around to look at him. "That I'll be back in a few minutes which give me a few minutes with them?!"

Inside the kids bunk area which they were getting ready for battle which they was leaving when the mayor had stepped in the room which they all stopped in their tracks and gasped in her presence right now.

"Lady Mayor McDaniels, what the surprise to see you here which you're here to wished good luck to us all on our crusade right now?!" Cartman said when he had walk up to her.

"No….. I'm not which I'm ordering you all to stand down with this crazy plan of yours right now?!" McDaniels said in a very commanding tone voice.

"What?" Cartman replied in such shocked tone voice which he looks very confused at the mayor for a second. "Mayor, you got to be kidding us right now?!"

"No…. I'm not kidding you at all which I'm taking charge of this situation, before you little brats gets killed, or worse, turned ?!" McDaniels replied in a strict but very stern voice as she looks at them all.

"But mayor that you didn't care at all when we destroyed the Nazi zombies?!" Cartman said which the kids all nodded in agreement with him.

"Yeah, before I'm became one myself, thanks to that little punk over there, and his minions who had captured me and flows that green goo on me which I've no memories after that?!" McDaniels said in an angry tone which she points at Clyde, who had silently back away from the crowd that he knows that she is still pissed with him. When all sudden Butters and a couple of elves came running in which they looks very afraid at that moment.

"Fellas, I've really horrible news to report that the local vamps kids became real vampires that they are trying to get into here right now?!" Butters said which he looks very scared out of his mind right now.

"Oh My God, did we just heard you say that those damned vampire dorks had become the real ones?" Pete said while he was flicking his long fringe and rolling his eyes with great disgust.

"Let's fuck their poser asses up which we can come back to our nonconformist ways like smoking and drinking coffee sitting at the Village Inn and the school?!" Michael said.

"That I'm going to sacrifice their posers' asses to the old ones?" Firkle said which he has brought his switchblade out of his pocket.

"Wow, that is hardcore Goth is here there?!" Pete said which he has once again to flicks his bangs out of his eyes at that moment.

"Umm… Excuse me, madam mayor that I know on how to stop those pesky damned vampires which we need to stake the head vampire which the fledglings will die whatever true age when they were turned, or turned back to normal." Henrietta said which she had stepped up to her best friend's aunt that she was reading from a book.

"But we do really knows who is the head vampire is anyway?!" McDaniels said which she has brought a cigarette out of her pocket to smoke to calm her nerves down.

"Someone must be very knowledge with today and old stuff who had happens to be 600 years or older?" Henrietta added as she continues to read the book out loud about the elder vampire's powers to the mayor right now.

"Hey, mom that you sounds very grumpy right now?!" Officer Alexander McDaniels said while he was peeping in the doorway to get her pissed.

"Oh, Shut up, Alexander Preston McDaniels that you're getting on my last nerve right now!" McDaniels said which she looks very annoyed right now.

"That you needs a snicker bar right now?! Alex said along with a smile and laugh.

"I'm don't need a candy bar that I'm really needed my beauty sleep right now you little bastard?! McDaniels said which she was giving him the finger and a dirty look.

_To Be Continued _

**_Author's notes: I've decided to give my version of Douchebag from SOT game a role for a story which I'm loves the name of Dovakhiin and research the Gaelic first and names for warrior and fire._**


	5. A United Front

**Chapter 5: A United Front**

A few minutes later….. That boys and Dovakhiin were walking up to the door which they can hear banging on metal and growling coming from outside that Dovakhiin has his bow and arrows ready to shoot at any moment. And all sudden a group of vamps kids and adults had ripped the door open to get in the hallway that they were showing their fangs at them which Kyle has ordered his elven archers begins to shoots at the vamps, and Dovakhiin along with Princess Kenny also begins shooting their flame glowing arrows that one of those arrows had struck one of the adults than rest of them which they were burning up just like an ash snake and their bodies crumbles into dusk.

"Throw smoke bombs now!" Cartman screamed out which both members of the KKK and Elves factions begins to throws multi colors smoke bombs which it had filled the hallway which it will allowed them to escaped from the scene, But Dovakhiin and the elven archers continues their ranged flying arsenal attacks on the undead .

"You guys run now which we has this that vampires hates fucking fire which we can use it against them?!" Dovakhiin said while he continues to shoots his flaming arrows which the elven archers begins to lights their tips of their arrows with the glowing rain of flames on the vampires that Princess Kenny had scooped the vampire's blood up in a test tube which he is planning it as a last resort against the vampires and saves the town from certain death once again.

"Fire!" One of the adult female vampires begins to hiss and scream at the sight of those flaming torches that was heading toward them which it is making them back out of the door and flees from the scene at that moment.

After the battle had ended which they had that hallway closed off with a heavy reforced steel made containment door inside the command Center that the kids had returned from battle where Dovakhiin's parents were waiting for him to return which his father looks pissed right now.

"Young man, do you have a death wish right now which you're so grounded?!" Dennis said which his wife Leah had stood there very quietly, and all sudden Mayor McDaniels had stepped forward to defend his son's actions and bravery which she had decided to repay the favor to him for defeating the Nazi zombies, and cleaned the homeless camps out of the town for her.

"Excuse me, sir that your son had saved a lot of people in these last few three months from the Nazi zombies' outbreak to now this?!" McDaniels said which Dovakhiin looks up at her that he remembered that she had told him that she didn't want to hears about his problems until he's 18?!

"Well, madam won't tell me, how me on to how raise my child at all?!" Dennis snapped back at the short and spiked light aqua colored hair lady mayor who stood there rolling her eyes at him for how dare him to snapped back at her which she had walk away back to the command center's briefing room table.

"Dad….. You're being a complete fucking idiot right now?!" Dovakhiin mumbles under his breath which he'd facepalmed himself with embarrassment." That lady is the town's mayor which you've made an ass of yourself?!"

"Oh, shit that I'm didn't know that she is the mayor which I'm was just been an ass to her?!" Dennis said which he looks very shocked to what he had heard from his son that is when he had decided to go to apologizes to the mayor at that moment which Dovakhiin had led his dad into the briefing room right now.

"I think you should apologizes to her, Dennis?!" Leah said which she had put her hands on her husband's shoulders to urges him to apologize to the mayor at that moment.

Back inside the large command center briefing room, where Mayor McDaniels had seated herself down next to BarBrady, where she had begun to rubs her foot on one of his legs in a playful way that made him smiled in a naughty grin at her which no one sees it because the table were hiding their playful games underneath. That is when Yates had stepped up to the screen which everyone had quieted down to hear what he had to say at that moment.

"Alright, everyone in next few hours that dawn approaches which we're be home free from this latest nightmare that we need to fight these son of bitches and send them back to hell?!" Yates said while he was standing before the group.

"Whoa… Whoa….Whoa…. Are you crazy to fight these fucking bloodsucking monsters from hell, Yates?!" Jimbo protested which he has leapt out of his chair which everyone just looks at him very funny.

"Well, Jimbo, do you have a better idea which we had been breached once already which those son of bitches will tried again for one more time until dawn comes?!" Yates replied in a very annoyed tone voice as he looks pissed at him.

"Will you fucking assholes shut the fuck up which you both are giving me a headache right now?!" McDaniels screams out in her annoyance which they both had shut up. "That we need to show these fucking bloodsuckers who are fucking with that they'd wished that they had never came to our town in the first place which we all had lived through every supernatural attacks that we had come across?!"

"That she is right you guys?!" Skeeter said which everyone had nodded their heads in full agreement.

"Plus those kids of ours had stopped the breach in its tracks and possible more deaths?!" McDaniels added which she was pacing back and forth once again that is when Dovakhiin came walking in which the mayor had noticed him instantly. "Ladies and Gentlemen, meet the new kid whose family had moved into our town when the Nazi Zombies crisis was going down?!"

"This kid is beyond fucking amazing which he had kicked the shit of those zombies without no mercy at all?!" Yates added which he was smoking his cigarette.

Xxx

A Half hour later….. Which some of the kids had sneaked out of the underground bunker to resupplied their weapons supply that Stan had stolen the keys to his Uncle Jimbo's gun store to grabbed more arrows, axes, grenades and warfare shit to use against the vampires that they had used the sewers system for some cover to protect themselves. That is when they came across a barrel of liquid napalm and a flame thrower in the back room which Dovakhiin had notices them first.

"Hey you guys that I've an idea to destroy these motherfuckers for good?!" Dovakhiin said to Stan and the rest of the gang.

"You mean goes Ka-boom with all of those damn vampires, Douchebag?!" Cartman said which Dovakhiin just rolls his eyes at him for calling him Douchebag once again. Which all sudden the vampires had busted into the building that Stan, Kyle, Butters, Kenny had jumped into the sewers entrance which they had taken the flame thrower with them along with their weapon resupply where both Douchebag and Cartman stay back which they are planning to use their fart magic "the dragon shout" on them which Cartman had a lighter out while they remained close to the entrance where Dovakhiin had bent over to release the dragon shout on the vampires that when they ran into the backroom which flames had engulfed them which Cartman and Dovakhiin had made their escape by jumping down in the hole .

"Hey, you assholes feels the wrath of the dragon born!" Cartman screamed which he lit the lighter next to Dovakhiin's ass which hell had follows.

"Oh, hamburgers… Let's get the hella out of here now, fellas?!" Butters said which he was looking very scared and shaking from fear right now.

"Those fucking vampires got dragon shouted on which they had become dust?!" Cartman said with a light chuckle while they went back to the bunker.

But on the darkened streets where the vampire leader that noticed the burning building which some of his fledglings were destroyed by the Dragon born child a few minutes ago.

"_Nooo…. Those humans shall pay for this?!" _ The Leader screams out for his plan for revenge for the surviving townsfolk at that moment. Where his remaining pack stands around waiting orders to attack.

Back down in the command center bunker which the boys had collapsed on the floor when they came walking inside the door, where their parents had gathered there with Yates, Harris, Dawson and the mayoral aides, but that is when both Mayor McDaniels and Officer BarBrady came walking out of the briefing room at that moment.

"Well, we had taken some of those fuckers out at Jimbo's store?!" Cartman said while panting heavily panting from running which Liane came running to her son.

"Sweetie, are you okay?!" Liane said which she hugged him very tightly.

"Gawd Damnit, meem, there are people looking! Cartman said in a greatly annoyance tone which he looks very embarrassment.

"Sorry, Uncle Jimbo that we had to destroyed your gun store?!" Stan added as he looks at his uncle that he was expecting him to be pissed with them for destroying his store.

"Stanley, it is okay that I'm can rebuilds, but I'm happy that you're still alive?!" Jimbo replied which he looks relieved at his own nephew to see that he is alive brings tears to his eyes.

"Stan, are you okay?!" Wendy said which she went to Stan's side where he had puked on her while she was trying to hug him.

"Eww….. Bark is gross, Stan!" Wendy screamed which she was covered in brown colored vomit.

"Oh, sorry, Wendy that I've accidently took a smell of Napalm that Uncle Jimbo had stored in his store." Stan said which he looks very embarrassed.

"We had five hours left before dawn?!" Yates said while he looks at McDaniels and BarBrady, who stood there very quietly right now.

"Let's move people who the vampire leader wants our necks now, because we had killed half of its clan?!" Yates said which everyone is getting ready to defend themselves before dawn arrives which the remaining police officers were getting ready to defended their stronghold and themselves before sun rise. Sir, I'm want you stay back to protect the mayor and civilians who aren't fighting at all which there will be some officers staying back here too."

"Fine… Martha, It is just you and me with a couple of officers and civilians?!" BarBrady said in a very bored voice which he has shrugged his shoulders at this whole thing that is when he had walks away which the mayor just sighs heavily. "That I'm never get to do cool cop stuff anymore which I'm always struck at the station to mind it, or standing on the sidelines as police chief?!"

"Mayor, when the hell that you are going to tell him which you did to expand the police force to protect and take the pressure off him with all of those high-profile cases along with many crazy rampage of any types of stuff that happens in town, plus your son is also your concern too?!" Johnson advised his boss and longtime friend who wanted to keep him from all harm.

"Someday, Johnson, maybe?!" McDaniels said which she looks very helpless at her best friend at that moment. Then all sudden they had noticed the creepy stranger standing before them that he had turned into a vampire by the leader who had awarded him with immortality for helping him out at that moment. "George, Help!"

"Leave my aunt alone you suckhead from hell?!" Pete said which he has flicks his long fringe out of his eyes that is when he had two broken pool sticks together to formed a cross which the stranger had back off from the cross in fear which all sudden someone had impaled him in the heart with a broken flag pole that holds the South Park flag which it was BarBrady who was protecting his lover that he had crumbled into dust.

"George BarBrady, you are my hero?!" McDaniels said which she went into his arms and gave a kiss on his cheek that he has a big smile had formed on his face and his cheeks blushes in a cherry red color which he is seeing fireworks and hearts everywhere.

"Wow?!" BarBrady said in a very drunk on love voice at that moment.

_To Be Continued_

_**Author's Note: Now on to the writing of the grand finale to this Story : D which Dovakhiin and Princess Kenny will faces the vampire leader in the final battle.**_


	6. AAANNNNDDD they're all ash now!

**Chapter 6: "AAANNNNDDD they're all ash now!"**

A few minutes later, after BarBrady had slain the vampire turned creepy stranger with a broken wooden flag pole, who was helping the vampires out to get South Park cut off from the outside world. That the stranger and his bloodsuckers cohorts didn't know that South Park residents had lived through every crisis from over panicking to some fuck up things which the townsfolk are planning to fight back against the bloodsuckers to hold their ground until dawn arrives that the townsfolk will keep them out that is when the sunlight can burns those fuckers and their evils away from the world. Inside Jim's Drugs Store which both McDaniels and BarBrady along with the parents and Jimbo and Ned which they're hunting those son of bitches down while across town the kids were with Yates, who was dressed in his SWAT uniform along with the other members of the police who were also wearing their SWAT gear that Jimbo had instantly made them a couple of rounds of UV and holy water mixed with garlic filled bullets. But kids had made water balloon bombs and filled their water guns and super soakers' guns with holy water that Father Maxi had blessed plain tap water to turned it into a weapon against those crazed blood addicted vampires.

The building was dark which they had come across many blood drained residents who were laying on the floor which the sight of them made them cringed and feels very sick to their stomachs when they had seen the bodies laying there.

"Jesus Christ that we looks like we had entered a slaughter-house, everyone?!" Jimbo said while he was readying his rifle which on the tip of his bullets where a craved cross was made and Mayor McDaniels just stood there looking very horrified at the blood covered scene.

When all sudden BarBrady had came across an adult female vampire who happens to be a ginger which she is not from the town, who was feeding on a half dead male town resident at that moment.

"I want a kiss from you, officer?!" The female adult vampire said which she smiles he can see her fangs gleamed back in his officious police sunglasses which she came at him, but both Jimbo and Ned had grabbed the grown fiend by arms which they were holding her down on the floor.

"BarBrady, gets a stake now…. Goddamnit?!" Jimbo screams while he and his war buddy tries to hold the struggling fiend down which BarBrady looks very dazed after being pushed into the shelves, and that is when someone had staked the vampire with a metal rod which it was Mayor McDaniels was standing over them after she had done the death-blow on the vampire.

"This is my town, you bitch which you fuckers aren't taking it from me at all?!" McDaniels said which she was looking down at the crumbling shell that was a corpse which it doesn't looks like human at all that its grayish color ashes blew away.

"Damn, Mayor McDaniels is one hardcore bitch, Ned?!" Jimbo said to his longtime friend, Ned who stood there and nodded at him which both they looks very amazed after she had walks away from them. Plus BarBrady was feeling around his neck area to feel or see any bite marks which he doesn't has any at all.

"George, were you bitten at all?" McDaniels said in a questioning and panicking tone voice when she was saw BarBrady playing around with his neck which she had rushed over to him to check his neck which it had revealed no bite marks on him at all.

"No, I didn't get bitten at all, Martha?!" BarBrady replied which he was rubbing the back of his head where he had bumped his head a few minutes ago, plus it had prompted her to check his head for any bumps and cuts which he is cleared of any wounds. "Aww….. That hurts!"

"You're fine…..So, get up now, you big baby?!" McDaniels said in a very annoyed tone voice which she had slaps him to get him up from the floor which that is when their band continues to their search across the town to destroys any vampires if they come across any at all. "Let's give these son of bitch a lesson on don't fuck with South Park at all, people?!" Which everybody in the crowd nodded in agreement with the mayor's last comment?

"Let's take your town back from these undead assholes and send them back to fucking hell where they belong?!" Randy said when he had stepped forward which he was dressed in his gladiator costume which everyone looks very dumbfound at him at that moment.

"Goddamnit, Randy?!" Sharon said in a very annoyed and angry tone voice while she was doing Stan's nosebridgepinching from the embarrassment that her husband is putting himself in right now.

"You guys that we've a problem to end right now?!" BarBrady added to people's attention focused on ending the threat for good.

"Yeah, BarBrady is right for once?!" Mr. Garrison said while he stood by the mayor who was standing there very quietly for a second.

Meanwhile across town by the police station and city hall where Yates' team and the kids had came across a small group of vampires which some of those creatures that they knew has joined the ranks of the undead.

"Sarge, how the hell they could do this that we can't killed our friends and family members?!" Officer Foley said which he looks very stunned when the vampires were coming toward them, and that is when they gave all of them have with flaming arrows, bullets, their super soakers and water filled balloons which all the vampires turned into ash, but the officers had knocked the vampire turned citizens out with their night sticks which they can be turned back into humans when they destroyed the leader that had prompted Princess Kenny and Dovakhiin to look for the leader to end their terror for the final time with the help of the gang that the rest of the united factions of the Kingdom of Kupa Keep and the elves continues to fight the vampires that ranges from adults to vamp kids with such stealth and bravely.

"Well, don't let them bite you at all, David?!" Mitch Harris said while he was driving a stake through one of the vampires' chest which she had crumbled into ash.

"Kids, you finishes that fucking head vampire off, and send that fucker back to hell?!" Yates said which he has a javelin which he was planning to blow one of the local buildings up to killed the vampires who were coming out of an office building that is when he had fired and blow it up which the blast had killed the fiends instantly, while the boys and Dovakhiin went looking on their mission to find the master vampire and destroyed him which the recently turned townsfolk can go back from pure demonic blood suckers from hell to as upright fast food eating townsfolk once again.

"You got it, sarge?! Dovakhiin said which he and the boys run away to finds the leader at that moment.

Xxxx

Out in the woods where a large clearing which there is a large cage of captured still alive townsfolk to use them and their blood for a ritual like bloodletting ceremony to awakens and frees their goddess Lilith from her sleeping prisoner to ushers in the new age of the vampire's rule and plagues the world in full darkness. Which the master vampire was planning to sacrifice them to Lilith that is when his guards were shot by flaming arrows that they had crumbles into ash which their skulls fell on the ground that the master had looked over his shoulder with his red glaring eyes.

"_Ah, the great young warriors of South Park that I'm pleased to meet you seven which I'm greatly impressed with your combat skills had taken many lifetimes to learned just like the world's greatest warriors who had came before you had did?" _The vampire leader said when he saw Dovakhiin, Princess Kenny, and Stan, Butters, Cartman, Kyle and Jimmy walks calmly toward him.

"Well, asshole that we are here to send you back to hell, where you belong?!" Cartman said in a cool tone voice while he was walking with his crane.

"And too bad, Mr. head vampire sir that we had killed your army of darkness?!" Butters said which a cute butterfly was flying over to him that is when his dark alter ego Professor Chaos emerges to launch the hammer of chaos attack on the stunned leader who got zapped than Stan with his way of the sword attack that is when the leader had called on the powers of storm. That the boys had refocused their special attacks on him which Kyle had used his windstorm power with a leaf blower to fans the bonfire at the vampire leader which he had left away from the fire in fear. Then followed by Cartman who used his cursing power which him on was the ground that he was baring his fangs to prove that he was too powerful and he was laughing at them.

"_Sorry, kids that you can't killed an immortal which I'm a 1,000 years old,_ only another immortal or a powerful being can?!" The Vampire leader said that is when Princess Kenny had brought the test tube of the vampire blood out and drunk it.

"Kenny, what the fuck are you are doing?!" Stan said while looking very stunned at Kenny, who had digested the blood which he became a vampire that he uses his claws against the master which it had left him with deep gashes on his body where it had led Princess Kenny to bite him on the neck, but the master uses his super strength to throw him on the floor.

"Dude, he is weak right now which I've drained him?!" Kenny mumbles out loud while he was laying on the ground.

"Dovakhiin, you must your fart magic to rid this son of bitch?!" Cartman said while he was checking Kenny out at that moment." Use the dragon shout on the bonfire?!"

"Dude, you must do it for all of us again, Butters, heals Kenny now?!" Kyle screams which Butters had rushed to Kenny's side and begins to heal him with his healing touch power. That is when Dovakhiin had bent over by the raging fire which the master looks very horrified when he had released the dragon shout fart on to him which he had transformed in a large human like bat creature as the flames caught and engulfs him, before crumbling into ash then green light beams before exploding into nothing that everyone from town who were turned into vampires became humans again as the sun begins to rise into the eastern skies at that moment.

Back in the downtown area which everyone had grabbed a shovel, axes and picks to starts cleaning up and rebuilding the town over again which they're being led by Mayor McDaniels along with her aides and a group of townsfolk.

"Alright, people, let's rebuilds our town again which it is the second time in last three months span?!" McDaniels said in a very annoyed tone voice while she was holding a shovel in her hands when the boys returned from killing the master.

"Well, that is over at last?!" Stan said which they saw adults walking by them that Dovakhiin took his blue coffee can helmet off at that moment.

"Hey, everyone who had become a vampire are back to normal once again you guys." Kenny mumbles joyously.

"well, you guys that we are the meanest and bad ass monsters slayers ever?!" Cartman said.

"No shit, fat ass that we're the meanest monster slayers which last tree months that we kicked the shit of Nazi zombies to now vampires." Kyle said.

"Least South Park doesn't has gang rated shootings like my old town back in Michigan does?!" Dovakhiin said while he was shrugging his shoulders.

"Dude, you'll get used to it after a while?!" Kyle replied.

"Tell me about it?!" Dovakhiin said. "Which all of I'm wanted to go home to bed now?!" That is when Dovakhiin had walks away to heads home for bed.

"Today is a nice day to hang out on the sofa and in front of the TV you guys?!" Cartman said

"Cartman, you always sit in front of the TV every day, fat ass?!" Kyle added.

"Well, fuck you too you damned dirty ass ginger Jew from Jersey?!" Cartman said in a loud protest." Screw you guys, I'm going home!" Which the remaining boys just stood there while he walks away in a pissy way at that moment.

"What a fucking fat asshole he is you guys?!" Stan said.

"That is right walk home, fat ass?!" Kyle screams out loud.

"Oh, fuck off you damn jew!" Cartman shout back at him.

**The End**


End file.
